Salvatore's Called a Meeting
Salvatore's Called A Meeting is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Leone Family capo Toni Cipriani from Momma's Restaurante in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni informs Claude that the Leone Family Don, Salvatore Leone, has called a meeting at his Gentlemen's Club in Saint Mark's. Toni then informs Claude that he wants him to collect Salvatore's son Joey Leone from his garage in Trenton and Luigi Goterelli from his club in the Red Light District, before returning and picking Toni up. Claude leaves in the limousine picking up Joey and Luigi, before returning to collect Toni. After Toni enters the limousine, the Triads attack, however, Claude manages to get the three to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. Salvatore greets his three guests, before pulling Claude to one side, telling Claude he sees a bright future for him in the Leone Family. Script Toni Cipriani: Don Salvatore has called a meeting. I need you to collect the limo and his boy, Joey, from the garage. Then get Luigi from his club, come back here and pick me up, then we'll all drive over to the boss's place together. Those Triads, they don't know when to stop. They want a war. They got a war. Now get going. (Claude drives the limousine to Joey's Garage in Trenton) Joey Leone: How are you doing? (Claude drives the limousine to Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District) Luigi Goterelli: How are yah doing, kid? (Claude drives the limousine to Momma's Restaurante in Saint Mark's) Toni Cipriani: No fancy crap. (Camera cuts to a Triad Fish Van bolting towards the limousine, attempting to disrupt the meet.) (Claude drives the limousine to Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club in Saint Mark's, whilst avoiding the attacking Triads) Toni Cipriani: You did good back there kid, real good. Come on, let's introduce you to the Don. Salvatore Leone: Heeyyy! Luigi! Luigi Goterelli: Oh my girls have been missing you so long Salvatore, you been away too long. Salvatore Leone: You tell them that once this unfortunate business is taken care of, we'll all go down to the club and celebrate, ok? Here's my boy. Joey Leone: How you doin' pop? Salvatore Leone: You got yourself a good woman yet? Hey, your mother, god bless her soul, would be turning over in her grave to see you without a wife. Joey Leone: I know Pop, I'm working on it. Salvatore Leone: TONI! How's your Momma? She's a great woman you know. Strong. Firenze. Toni Cipriani: She's good...fine. Salvatore Leone: Terrific, Terrific. Now listen you guys, you go inside while I talk to our new friend here. I see nothing but good things for you my boy... Reward The reward for completing the mission is $15,000. Completing the mission unlocks the Chaperone mission, but disables existing missions from Luigi, Joey and Toni as they are attending Salvatore's meeting. Completion of Chaperone reactivates these missions. Gallery Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII2.jpg|Claude picking up Joey Leone at his garage Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII3.jpg|Claude about to pick up Luigi Goterelli at Luigi's Sex Club 7 Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII4.jpg|Claude about to pick up Toni Cipriani at Momma's Restaurante Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII5.jpg|Claude driving the limousine past the attacking Triads into Salvatore Leone's home. Salvatore'sCalledAMeeting-GTAIII6.jpg|Mission passed. External links *Salvatore's Called A Meeting mission video on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Salvatore's Called A Meeting mission video on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version Category:Missions in GTA III